The invention relates to a method of installing an optical waveguide cable on a conductor of a high-voltage overhead line with the aid of securing elements applied in a helical manner.
It is currently known that an optical waveguide cable (FIG. 1); is tied to a carrier cable or an earthing or grounding cable 2 of a high-voltage overhead line with the aid of a tying wire 3 applied in a spiral manner. Although in this case only a simple winding machine and an inexpensive tying means are used, disadvantages nevertheless result if the tying means tears or breaks. In the event of such a tear, the spiral springs open and the entire optical waveguide cable falls off along its length. Additionally, difficulties result due to different expansions under changes in temperature, thus possibly causing tensions or constrictions to occur.
A further possibility consists in that the optical waveguide cable (FIG. 2) is; wound spirally around the carrier cable or grounding cable 2. In this case, the application operation is even further simplified since no tying means are required, but only relatively thin optical waveguide cables can be used. Additionally, the receiving capacity for the winding machine is very limited since the full length of optical waveguide cable has to be carried along. Additionally, there is the risk of the wound-on optical waveguide cable migrating in each case to the lowest point in a span due to the garland formation in the high-voltage overhead line. This migration causes additional tensile forces on the masts. It is furthermore known to attach an optical waveguide cable (FIG. 3) to a conductor of the high-voltage overhead line or to the grounding cable 2 with the aid of clips or straps 4. In this case, however, it is disadvantageous that a very expensive installation machine with complicated mechanisms has to be used, this machine and the corresponding holding elements respectively having to be matched precisely to the cable diameter.
Methods of this type are known from the German Offenlegungsschrift 31 06 207 and the German Patent Specification 32 28 239.